EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS
by Simorgh
Summary: Inuyasha se ha convertido en un Mosntruo inmortal. Ahora los que le amaban, deben matarlo. La Maldicion ha iniciado, y la humanidad perecera en sus garras... GORE/VIOLENCIA/YAOI/LEMON...
1. EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS

EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS

_**Atención:**_** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…**

_**Advertencia:**_** Este fic contiene escenas violentas (verdaderamente Gore) así como otras cosas no aptas para menores, pervertidos crónicos, o puritanos incurables… no acepto reclamaciones de ningún tipo… besos…**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS**

**REVIVIENDO**

**Hambre…**

**Tenía tanta hambre...**

**¿Cuantos siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que comió?... no lo sabía… después de siete siglos, el tiempo pierde todo sentido… durante algunas décadas pudo olvidarse de su desesperación, pero entonces, unas vocecillas humanas llegaron a sus oídos…**

**Como anhelaba comerlos… beber su sangre mientras aún no morían para poder ver sus ojos al momento de morder su corazón… **

**Vivió durante casi mil años como inmortal antes de ser atrapado y encerrado por esos hombres… los Cazadores… tenían muchos conocimientos. Pudieron identificarlo a pesar del disfraz, que era bastante bueno. Pero todo eso era únicamente gracias a su líder… su propio "hijo"… su creación…**

**-Jajaja!! Bastante bueno!! Nadie podía saberlo… pero ellos… ese maldito… Lord Miroku…. Encontraré tu rastro…**

**Se retorcía en sus cadenas, que habían sido bendecidas, y manejadas con un tratamiento especial… no podía escapar, solo un humano de corazón puro podía romperlas. **

**Él mismo había tenido un corazón bondadoso… ¿Cuál era su antiguo nombre?... ya no lo recordaba… tal vez… una imagen repentina… una niña de piel blanca y cabellos de ébano… su boca roja como la grana le había tentado… ¿Qué había pasado?**

"**-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…." – la chica lo llamaba en sueños- "Te amo… estaré siempre a tu lado…"**

**Mentirosa!! Mentirosa!!- Rugió la terrible voz de la criatura – Mentirosaaaaaaaa!! **

**Como había disfrutado matándola… su sangre escurriendo entre sus garras… si la volviera a encontrar, lo volvería a hacer…**

Tenía una buena vida… estaba enamorado… tenía amigos, sí, tenía una vida maravillosa. Tenía problemas con su hermano mayor, cierto, pero era feliz. Su hermano le había dejado por la paz…

En el colegio era admirado por todos… el clásico chico asediado por todas las mujeres, y respetado por todos los hombres. Su hermano mayor era la única excepción. Pero había aprendido a ignorarlo, y ahora que la tenía a ella, ya nada le importaba.

Su rasgo característico, eran sus ojos… ojos color ambarino. También Sesshoumaru los tenía así. Era una herencia de su padre. Curioso color para un par de jóvenes japoneses.

-Tengo que apresurarme!! Kagome me espera!! –El chico lanza un beso a su madre con la punta de los dedos, y sale corriendo de la casa – Vuelvo en la noche, mamá!!

-Cuídate mucho Inuyasha!! –Izayoi, su madre, le ve partir, alegre de que su pequeño esté tan emocionado – Ayy, Sesshoumaru!… ¿Por qué tú eres tan amargado? –susurra para sí

Un poco más adelante, en una pequeña cafetería estilo parisino, muy concurrida por los jóvenes en ese tiempo, se encontraba sentada ella… ella… Kagome…

**Esas voces otra vez… ¿que demonios hacían allá arriba?, algo raro pasaba, por que los Guardianes jamás abandonaban sus puestos… su catacumba, su hogar… el yacía acostado en un altar de piedra blanca, atento, escuchando cada ligero sonido… expectante.**

**-Señor!! Mire!! Una puerta!! –Un joven hablaba en otro idioma**

**-Ahh!! –suspira Inuyasha- árabe!... un árabe…**

**-Si, pero… que inscripciones tan extrañas!! –Otra voz, más adulta, le responde**

**-Creo que es celta… mire… son runas… ¿pero? – Esa era una mujer, "delicioso" pensó - ¿Cómo rayos llegó esto a una pirámide del Egipto tardío?**

**-La pregunta sería, Sila querida, ¿que hace "ésta pirámide del Egipto tardío" en Siberia? – El anciano con acento extraño solo amplió más la curiosidad del prisionero**

**Ahhhh, pronto abrirían las puertas, debía prepararse.**

**Su aspecto cambió drásticamente…**

**-Tonto Miroku… ¿Acaso creyó que iba a suprimir todos mis poderes? Bueno, no debo molestarme por eso, ¿verdad?**

Era el día de su boda… ambos hermanos se observaron por primera vez sin hostilidad a los ojos… Sesshoumaru se había casado hacía cinco años. Su esposa murió de parto poco después, dejándole solo a la pequeña Rin. Eso lo había cambiado por completo.

-Que seas muy feliz, Inuyasha… hermanito…

-Gracias!! Lo seré!! – el mas joven estaba eufórico

Ella parecía un ángel… la celebración fue un éxito rotundo, y pronto, los recién casados iniciaron su vida juntos…

Él se había hecho de una casa, puesto que en cuanto la conoció, supo que sería el amor de su vida. Se encontraba alejada del centro de la ciudad, en una hermosa y nueva zona residencial, donde casi todo estaba ocupado por matrimonios jóvenes. Un magnífico lugar para iniciar su vida juntos.

Kagome había adoptado a su sobrina Rin, como hija… él lo tomó con filosofía, ya que la niña jamás salía de casa… siendo por eso, su propio hermano, una constante en sus vidas.

**-No hay manera de abrir esta puerta!! –la desesperación se traslucía en el timbre de los que estaban afuera.**

**-Sí, si la hay –murmuró Inuyasha…-espérame en tus sueños…**

**Esa noche, todos tuvieron un extraño sueño…**

"**Un pasillo a oscuras, largo… en las paredes escurría algo, pero no se alcanzaba a distinguir. Caminando en línea recta, se llega a la puerta de las runas, a un lado, en una base metálica hay una tea… busca entre sus ropas… cerillos… sí… enciende la tea…**

**Un grito se ahoga en su garganta, incapaz de salir.**

**Lo que corre por las paredes es sangre, sangre coagulada… y está decorada con trozos de carne, aún calientes… **

**Quiere salir!! Quiere salir en ese momento… pero la puerta le cierra el paso…**

**Hacia atrás, los muros se cierran sobre sí, amenazando con tragarse su cuerpo para hacerlo parte de la decoración… un alarido que parece provenir de muy lejos se le va aproximando… terror… terror en sus ojos… Dios!! Sácame de aquí!!**

**En su desesperación deja caer su luz, y pone ambas manos en la puerta… dos de las runas brillan en un raro tono azul… un ojo… y lo que parece un hombre con cuernos… los puntos… los puntos brillan intensamente…**

**Pone sus dedos en esos puntos, y presiona… la puerta se abre… la luz lo llena todo… esta afuera… ya puede respirar."**

Ya se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Ese día, tendrían una cena con los amigos, Miroku y Sango, con su pequeño hijo Shippo; irían a su casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kagome. También irían Ayame y Kouga, Hinta y Hakkaku, que eran compañeros de trabajo de Inuyasha estaban invitados, y era un hecho que estarían ahí… a pesar de ser pareja, ambos no desperdiciaban oportunidad para acosar a su hermano mayor. Jaken, empleado de Sesshoumaru iría, de improviso… como siempre… nunca se le invitaba, pero siempre se colaba… ya era parte del club.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí… era un hombre satisfecho…

Al llegar a casa, la fiesta ya había comenzado, por parte de las mujeres. El griterío estaba a su máximo, y las risas resonaban por toda la calle.

Ese día había tenido una extraña visión… yendo a casa desde el trabajo, en el bosque le pareció ver, sentada a un lado del camino, a una mujer. No se veía su rostro, oculto por el largo cabello rojo, pero era obvio que estaba ahí sola… cuando quiso detenerse a ayudarla, ésta se había ido.

Decidió no preocuparse más.

**En el comedor del campamento, la nieve de afuera hacía un magnífico telón para lo que todos tenían en su cabeza. El sueño que los había perturbado a todos no los había dejado comer en paz.**

**Para Sila Abraham, ver su plato de puré de papas y carne, era como ver la pared ensangrentada una y otra vez.**

**Para Said Mohammed, el tratar de pasarse la comida le traía recuerdos de un pasillo palpitante que le caía encima.**

**Para Mr. Joseph Andrews, el jefe de la expedición, toda su flema inglesa no lo ayudaba a sacarse de la cabeza la puerta de las runas…**

**Todos los demás, unos veinte personajes, entre trabajadores, cocineros, arqueólogos y médicos, trataban de conversar sobre algo, pero al final de cuentas, la conversación llegó a "ese" punto…**

**-Vengan… vengan… -Inuyasha les llamaba con la mente –Ahora conocen el secreto… vengan…**

**La imponente figura del sexagenario inglés, se eleva en toda su extensión.**

**-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ir a ver que tanto del sueño es verdadero… además los recursos se acaban… la República Solar no nos dará más recursos para una expedición infructuosa en un planeta acabado…**

**-Pero, profesor… usted sabe que la tierra es un icono de la historia de la humanidad… -suplica la chica**

**-Pero es un planeta extinto… muchas cosas se han perdido… debemos aceptar que si no hacemos algún descubrimiento fabuloso, nos mandarán a buscar trilobites y algas leurianas a Omega 43… - dice Said, en un intento de provocar la apertura de esa maldita puerta**

**-Siempre podemos recurrir a la ayuda del consejo del sistema Houreus… sabe bien que los Erianos son bastante afectos a todo lo terrícola… -dice Sila**

**-Pero esos fanáticos pondrán sus tentáculos sobre tesoros que son patrimonio de la humanidad!! ¿Tanta es tu ambición, chiquilla? –Dice el profesor, algo molesto ya.**

**-No… yo… perdón… yo solo… -ella se siente humillada**

**Se decide que es hora de ir a la "puerta" o como le nombraron Said y uno de sus compañeros, Merethi, un Andromérico del equipo de los arqueólogos (humano nacido en el Sistema de Andrómeda), la "RunasGate". Es una burla un poco tonta, pero todos necesitan un poco de relajación para poder acercarse a ella.**

**Inuyasha espera… esperar es su mayor talento… por el momento…**

_El viaje de trabajo le ha tomado menos tiempo del que creía… tiene apenas dos años de casado… así que regresa ansioso a casa… como a anhelado a su esposa…_

_Ella suspirando a su lado… ella besándolo… abrazándolo después del amor…_

_En el camino de regreso, vuelve a ver a la mujer en el camino… pero ésta vez, logra divisar un poco de su rostro… aunque se difumina el recuerdo, no puede borrarse la sonrisa de ella… cruel… maligna… siente como se le erizan los vellos del cuerpo, y acelera para alejarse de ahí…_

_Aún puede verla por el espejo retrovisor… por más que se aleja, ella parece seguir en la misma distancia…_

_Es una mala pasada de su imaginación, se recuerda… viene cansado del viaje de ocho horas. Debió quedarse a dormir en un hotel, pero desea darle la sorpresa a Kagome._

_La sorpresa se la lleva él… una pésima sorpresa…_

_Sale corriendo de su casa, mientras ella le grita, tratando de alcanzarle…_

_-No es lo que piensas Inuyasha!! Por favor!! Escúchame!! –Kagome corre tras él, y se para delante del coche, intentando explicarle – POR FAVOR, INUYASHA!! NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!! DÉJAME EXPLICARTE!! _

_-Lárgate de aquí, maldita!! –El joven hombre llora desolado, arranca el auto, provocando que su mujer de un salto para apartarse del camino, de otro modo la hubiera matado – NO quiero volver a verte jamás!!_

_Sesshoumaru sale corriendo de la casa, solo en ropa interior. También trata de detener a su hermano menor, pero éste se encuentra en un estado de frenesí histérico… no oye, no ve… el mayor siente su alma desfallecer por la culpa…_

**Llegan a la puerta, el equipo en pleno se ha reunido para ser testigo de ese hecho… y sobre todo para comprobar si algo de verdad había en el sueño…**

**El profesor extiende las manos buscando con esmero las figuras que vio en sueños… las encuentra, y localiza las pequeñas depresiones donde se supone que deben ir los dedos…**

**Tras un primer fallido intento… la puerta se abre. El sonido de roca resquebrajándose inunda el recinto.**

**Un amplio cuarto vacío. Nada tiene de egipcia esa habitación. Todo en un blanco reluciente, inscripciones en todos los idiomas de la que fuese la tierra, adornan cada pared, acompañadas de dibujos extraños, geométricos. Un pentagrama circundado por una esfera se observa triunfante en el suelo, por encima de todos los demás. En el centro de la habitación, y del pentagrama, un bloque de mármol sostiene una figura humana…**

**- "Ato tus manos de sangre, y tu corazón de mal… ato tu fuego y tu aliento… que no sea despertado jamás..." – lee el experto grafólogo del equipo, un hombre rubio de aspecto nórdico de nombre Vladimir – "En un círculo de luz, preservo tu oscuridad… en un círculo de luz resguardo tu nombre…" - interrumpe la lectura de las inscripciones, para mirar atemorizado al jefe de la expedición – profesor, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… ¿ya leyó lo que está escrito en griego?**

**-No seas supersticioso, Vlad, eres un científico reconocido, estamos en un gran hallazgo arqueológico, ¿y me sales con eso? – le reclama el profesor – sigue leyendo!!**

**-"La casa de Drácul te repudia… la casa de los Lobos te repudia… Azrael te repudia…" – todos tragan saliva ante la mención de Azrael… ¿Qué era eso que hasta el diablo le daba la espalda? – "Los señores de la noche han dado su veredicto… que duermas eternamente, custodiado por los Guardianes del Tiempo…" – el rubio busca nuevamente los ojos de sus compañeros, pero un gesto del jefe, lo obliga a seguir - lo que sigue, está en… japonés…**

**-Lee!!**

**- " El Perro Demonio corre hacia la luna… los espíritus del bosque alimentan su alma…el perro del infierno…" –El rubio se detiene – señor, no entiendo esta parte**

**-¿¿Como que no??... ¿está dañado el muro?**

**-No… solo que –titubea – esta muy raro…**

**-Lee**

**-"nace, parido de boca que no es de carne… de sangre que es fuego… la mensajera de la muerte le ha dado a luz… llora por sus cien hijos… bebe las lágrimas de la humanidad" –Vlad tiembla notoriamente, a lo que el profesor reacciona dándole permiso de irse a su cabina.**

**Entonces Sila, continúa con la traducción… que ya no va mucho más allá:**

**-"Yo, tu hijo, yo, tu amigo, yo, tu amante y prisionero de tus ojos, te Ato por siempre…" –La chica vuelve a releer todo, extrañada – Mr. Andrews, creo que es todo… solo que se repite mil veces en todos los muros…**

**Se acercan al bloque central. Una figura que parece de mármol yace allí, al parecer le rodean cadenas, delgadas, casi delicadas, con grilletes sujetando sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello.**

**La figura es realmente bella. Un hombre, vestido con una túnica cerrada, el pelo largo, suelto, desparramado artísticamente sobre el altar… las manos, masculinas, pero finas, sostienen una cimitarra grabada, los rasgos de su rostro son perfectos, hermosos. La obra es en verdad una impresionante demostración del talento de algún prodigio de la escultura… al menos eso es lo que todos creen…**


	2. REVIVIENDO

Atención: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…

_**Atención:**_** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…**

_**Advertencia:**_** Este fic contiene escenas violentas (verdaderamente Gore) así como otras cosas no aptas para menores, pervertidos crónicos, o puritanos incurables… no acepto reclamaciones de ningún tipo… besos…**

**EL DESPERAR DEL CAOS**

_**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO MORTAL**_

Acelera a 179km/hr, llega al punto donde siempre ve a la maligna mujer… pierde el control… el vehículo sale disparado por la pendiente, estrellándose justo ahí…ella lo mira divertida.

Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra fuera de su auto, que arde en llamas, una figura estremecedora se mantiene a su lado… su cabello color de sangre cubre su rostro, dejando ver apenas el brillo de una sonrisa…

-Has despertado – la voz es extrañamente profunda…es voz de mujer

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? –Inuyasha trata de huir de la espectral criatura, pero sus heridas se lo impiden - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Yo ¿de ti?... jajajajajajjaa!! – Ella levanta el rostro… es increíblemente bella!! Su hermosura traspasa todas las barreras de lo posible - ¿Qué puedo querer de ti, simple mortal?

-¿Mortal?... –Inuyasha ha olvidado su miedo, al ver por fin, el rostro de ella… -Dime, mujer… ¿que es lo que…?

-¿Mujer? ¿Y de donde sacas eso? –Ella lo mira, molesta, el brillo demoníaco en sus ojos atemoriza al hombre herido - No soy mujer… ni soy hombre… soy la Primera… soy Lilith…

-¿Lilith?

-¿Quieres ser mi hijo? –pregunta a quemarropa

-¿¡como¡?

-Te he elegido… te daré poder… inmortalidad…pero deberás darme mi porción de pago…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¡Quiero las lágrimas del mundo!...

**La noticia se ha expandido por toda la Federación de Sistemas… un gran descubrimiento se ha realizado en la tierra, algo fuera de todo lo imaginado. **

**De inmediato, el Consejo de la Alianza otorga los recursos necesarios para la expedición. Una Bio-esfera es asignada, para hacer más agradable la estancia de los cientos de personas que se dirigen hacia el planeta Tierra, a investigar el hecho.**

**Dentro de ella, los casi 80 científicos, con sus familias, tratan de averiguar más sobre la maravillosa escultura y sus inscripciones. **

**-¿Por que rayos ninguno tiene un corazón puro?- Inuyasha murmura, frustrado… todos los que lo han tocado tienen sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros… el sino de la humanidad – ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?... jajajjajajajaaa!! Sería el colmo acabar como muestra de exhibición en algún museo, tras un cristal… jajajajjajajajajaja!! Al paso que van estos estúpidos, creo que así será!!**

**En ocasiones deja vagar su alma, para observar a los mortales que le rodean. Descubre los avances que se han logrado en todos estos siglos.**

**-Impresionante! –Exclama, es el engendro de la expresión mas pura de maldad, pero no deja de admirar los avances tecnológicos- AAAHH!! Creo que he encontrado la solución.**

**Se detiene frente a la "escuela" de la Biosfera, y elige, entre los casi 100 niños, a la que será su "liberadora"… una niña… blanca, de cabellos muy negros. La pequeña es una sonrosada y feliz chiquilla de cinco años, inteligente y alerta. Como se parece a su Kagome!!**

**A partir de esa noche, los sueños de la niña la atormentan en terribles pesadillas… sus padres la consuelan, pero lo único que le prodiga paz, es la imagen del hombre que siempre la salva en sus terrores… ese hombre de pelo largo y ojos amarillos, que siempre mata a los monstruos… luego la acuna en sus brazos.**

Como disfrutó el atormentarla…

Su nuevo Yo era tan poderoso, como débil era el anterior.

Lilith le había parido de nuevo…

Cuando él accedió, ella comenzó a devorarlo… su gritos de dolor eran desgarradores…

-¿¿POR QUE?? – gritaba el hombre, cuando podía tomar aliento –¿¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTOOO!!

-Nacer siempre es doloroso… decía ella, mientras tragaba un trozo de su intestino- debes conocer el dolor para conocer el placer!!

Ella siguió comiéndolo en vida, hasta que por fin, el sueño de la inconsciencia vino a él, y depositó su manto. Poco después, ella, Lilith, se retorcía en el suelo de la cueva donde solía refugiarse…

Entonces inició el renacer… ella empieza a convulsionarse, y de su boca salen grandes cantidades de sangre y fluidos viscosos… se arquea una y otra vez, buscando el descanso de su cuerpo… entonces, por fin, un enorme bulto se dejo ver en su pecho, recorriendo la vía de su garganta… y literalmente lo vomitó… un bulto mediano, sanguinolento, repulsivo. El bulto latía, mientras en su interior, una pequeña flama era rodeada de tejidos…

Un par de horas después, él estaba de pie, más bello que nunca, desnudo ante su madre, anhelando venganza.

Como disfrutó el atormentarla…

Iba a "su casa" y sin previo aviso, ráfagas de viento abrían las puertas, objetos volaban amenazantes contra ellos… ella siempre estaba llorando…

En ocasiones susurraba detrás de las paredes… palabras de odio, solo para ver el gesto aterrorizado de su hermano, cuando creía ver unos ojos amarillos brotando de la parte oscura del muro.

Gran cantidad de eventos desastrosos, desapariciones y asesinatos comenzaron a ocurrir. Siempre era él. Ella se complacía con el dolor que él causaba… bebía el dolor humano, como néctar de dioses. El disfrutaba comiendo.

Fue entonces cuando cometió un error. Volvió a encontrarse con Miroku, su viejo y querido amigo. Cuando se vieron de frente por primera vez en esos tres años, Miroku literalmente lloró de felicidad… corrió a abrazarlo, lo cual dejó petrificado a Inuyasha, que no supo como actuar.

Lo atacó… pero no lo mató… cuando Miroku agonizaba en sus brazos, algo se desató en su pecho…

No podía…

No a él… el único verdadero amigo que jamás tuvo…

Así que atravesó su propio pecho, y en medio de un alarido, arrancó un trozo de su corazón, e hizo que Miroku lo tragara. Entonces, el muchacho se volvió un inmortal también. No eran vampiros, ni hombres lobo… ni siquiera eran demonios, no… eran una raza peor… eran los hijos de Lilith.

**La niña ha evadido toda vigilancia, y se dirige a la pirámide… toda la hermosa habitación esta cubierta de techo a suelo de aparatos… la estatua sigue allí, soberbia. La niña se acerca a ella, y antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, roza con su manita el rostro del hombre de piedra…**

**Toma con delicadeza el grillete que detiene el cuello… todo esta siendo grabado en las múltiples cámaras de visión infrarroja… el objeto, al contacto con sus dedos, se disuelve en polvo negro… luego siguen las manos y los tobillos… todos los espectadores se encuentran inmóviles de la impresión…**

**Un grito… una carcajada resuena en el recinto…**

**Inuyasha ha despertado!!**

Miroku no entiende nada… solo sabe que su querido amigo es la personificación del caos. Y ahora él también es parte de ello. Pero él no ha perdido su alma. Después de rogarle mil veces, descubre el modo de morir, y matarle… bastante difícil.

Miroku huyó de Inuyasha… se escondió entre los hijos de Drácul. Al inicio no lo querían ayudar, pero al conocer la historia, descubrieron que el equilibrio universal estaba siendo amenazado.

Se celebró, por primera vez en la historia, un Gran Concilio. Todos los representantes del mal en el mundo tuvieron que hacer una tregua por una vez… por que Inuyasha, cuyo solo nombre ya había dado nacimiento a toda una leyenda, acabaría con todos ellos… el se alimentaba de todos los seres por igual…

El punto cúspide de la reunión fue cuando se presentó Azrael en persona.

Miroku, si no fuera inmortal, hubiese caído fulminado ahí mismo.

Un grupo de hombres, bastante andróginos, vestidos con excesiva elegancia, pasaron por la puerta del Salón de los Muertos, en la antesala del infierno. El líder de todos, era un hombre blanco, muy alto, de cabellos en un tono oro pálido, resaltando el gris metálico de sus ojos. La hermosura de esa criatura era infame. Enfundado en un traje blanco, más bien parecía un ángel. No tenían alas de murciélago o cuernos o nada que Miroku hubiese creído antes. A su derecha, otro ser, también muy bello, hablaba en murmullos con él. Ararath… ese era su nombre, dijo. Y era el "compañero" de Azrael.

Curioso.

Uno de ellos, un ser con aspecto distinto les acompañaba, siguiendo como un guardaespaldas a Azrael. Destilaba virilidad por cada poro… piel aceitunada, cabellos negros largos a media espalda, ojos verdes. Su traje negro resaltaba todos sus atributos, al cinto, un par de finas y brillantes espadas destacaban contra todos los del salón… que iban desarmados.

- Les presento a mi niñera –dijo, divertido, Azrael – Es el arcángel Gabriel

-¿¿Que?? –gritaron todos…

-¿Qué pensaban?... ¿Qué el "jefe" me iba a dejar así, nada más? –El hombre movió su mano en un gesto majestuoso, señalando al cielo – Gabriel, el bello Gabriel, es quien impide que haga mi voluntad todo el tiempo… no se debe romper el equilibrio…

-¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo es que…?

**La primera en morir fue la niña que le ayudó… sí, ella tendría el honor de ser su primer platillo…**

**-"No será plato de segunda mesa!" –Pensó, burlón – ella merece esta distinción… -aún así, la mató lo más indoloramente que pudo. Sabía que Lilith sería feliz con el dolor que la madre de la pequeña estaba experimentando… - "el dolor de una madre, jajajajajajaja!!"**

**La matanza que siguió fue digna de olvidarse… sangre, órganos, gritos por doquier… Inuyasha bañado en todo eso… los colmillos agrandados para poder desgarrar los tejidos… los cabellos empapados en el sudor de sus víctimas… a algunas las mataba rápido… a otras las perseguía de a poco, arrancándoles algún trozo cada vez… mientras mas dolor, mas llanto…**

**La noticia del Apocalipsis de la Biosfera se extendió como fuego en todos los sistemas del universo conocido…**

**En Míriade, en la galaxia del Nido de Águila, un planeta helado y aparentemente carente de vida. Algo… no… alguien despertaba de un sueño ensangrentado…**

**Miroku y sus cuatro asesinos.**

**Sesshoumaru… un demonio lunar, revivido con las plumas de Azrael**

**Kagome… una "nieta" de Lilith, hija del corazón de Miroku**

**Sango… Simiente de Drácul, tuvo el honor de ser creada por el propio Padre Primigenio**

**Kouga… Un hombre Lobo, mordido por ellos, cuya vida se recuperó gracias a la sangre de los seis Maestros Sagrados… El más poderoso que jamás existiera.**

**Todos ellos inmortales ahora… todos ellos buscando acabar con Inuyasha. Todos ellos con el alma triste por lo que debían hacer.**

**-¿Ha llegado el momento?- pregunta la vampiresa- ¿los Guardianes se han ido?**

**-Sí… ha despertado… - un suspiro acongojado brota de todas las bocas- Miguel debe estar en camino…**

**Se preparan emocionalmente para lo que van a hacer. Los Cazadores, bajo el mando del Arcángel Miguel, se presentan para llevarlos en busca del hijo pródigo. **

**-Milord – los cinco guerreros del mal, se inclinan levemente ante el Ser - ¿partimos ya?**

**- Si, suban por favor… damas… caballeros?**

**Sango llora silenciosamente… de sus ojos dos gruesas gotas de un rojo negruzco brotan en lugar del transparente líquido. Miroku la abraza conmovido…**

**-No debes preocuparte, muchacha –dice el Arcángel – nuestros Creadores saben lo que has hecho, y por que… tu alma esta a salvo ahora… todas sus almas están a salvo… cuando esto termine, recuperarán la paz.**

**-Gracias –dice la joven, y se mantiene unida al cuerpo del que fuera su marido - ¿Miroku?**

**-Dime, querida mía…**

**-¿Cuándo esto termine… seguiremos juntos?**

**-Sí… por siempre… me hubiera gustado no enredarte en todo esto…**

**-No!! Era necesario… después de que él mató a mi niño…. –Nuevamente las lágrimas llegan para invocar a todo el dolor que el grupo reunido sentía.**

Inuyasha ha atacado a su familia…

Primero dejó inválido a Sesshoumaru de un zarpazo en la columna… su hermano lloraba mientras le suplicaba, ahogándose con sus propia sangre, que le dejara explicarle…

-Quiero que veas todo el espectáculo… hermanito!!- Inuyasha trae entre sus manos, el cuerpo exánime de la pequeña Rin – Quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que yo!!

Ahome, atada en la cama, gritaba desaforadamente…

Y el "espectáculo" dio comienzo. Mientras Inuyasha sonreía y buscaba, en son de broma macabra, el mejor ángulo, fue destrozando lentamente el cuerpo inconsciente. Reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro de sus espectadores…

Entonces, se dirige hacia Ahome, y le atraviesa el pecho con una mano… ella se desploma en la cama, ya casi sin vida… Sesshoumaru agoniza lentamente…

Inuyasha esta decidiendo a quien despachar primero, cuando una sensación de amenaza le alerta. Miroku ha llegado…

- Ese maldito traidor!!

Ha traído a los Cazadores…

Así que se retira, sumamente molesto por no haber podido disfrutar sus alimentos.

-Mis sagrados alimentos –se dice a sí mismo – pero volveré por ellos…

Miroku encuentra los cuerpos moribundos de sus amigos… los Cazadores los toman, y llevan a cada uno al lugar donde se les indica…

Miroku se queda con Kagome, y realiza el mismo doloroso ritual que hiciera Inuyasha con él.

Kagome muere como humana… nace otra inmortal…

_**Para los que ya me han leído… bueno... últimamente ando viendo muchas pelis de terror… y ocurre que esta historia ya la tenía comenzada, y la saqué de fanfiction, y ahora que la estoy corrigiendo, la subiré de nuevo, poco a poco… o al menos los capis que ya tenía…**_

Aclaraciones: **En negrita: TODO LO QUE OCURRE EN TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Normal: todo lo que ocurre en el pasado

_**Espero no confundirlos mucho… un abrazo bajo una sangrienta luna en el silencio milenario de los muertos….**_


	3. ALIMENTANDOSE

Atención: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…

_**Atención:**_** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…**

_**Advertencia:**_** Este fic contiene escenas violentas (verdaderamente Gore) así como otras cosas no aptas para menores, pervertidos crónicos, o puritanos incurables… no acepto reclamaciones de ningún tipo… besos…**

_**Advertencia 2: lemon!! Warning lemooon!**_

**EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS**

**ALIMENTANDOSE**

Inuyasha ha atacado a su familia…

Primero dejó inválido a Sesshoumaru de un zarpazo en la columna… su hermano lloraba mientras le suplicaba, ahogándose con sus propia sangre, que le dejara explicarle…

-Quiero que veas todo el espectáculo… hermanito!!- Inuyasha trae entre sus manos, el cuerpo exánime de la pequeña Rin – Quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que yo!!

Ahome, atada en la cama, gritaba desaforadamente…

Y el "espectáculo" dio comienzo. Mientras Inuyasha sonreía y buscaba, en son de broma macabra, el mejor ángulo, fue destrozando lentamente el cuerpo inconsciente. Reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro de sus espectadores…

Entonces, se dirige hacia Ahome, y le atraviesa el pecho con una mano… ella se desploma en la cama, ya casi sin vida… Sesshoumaru agoniza lentamente…

Inuyasha esta decidiendo a quien despachar primero, cuando una sensación de amenaza le alerta. Miroku ha llegado…

- Ese maldito traidor!!

Ha traído a los Cazadores…

Así que se retira, sumamente molesto por no haber podido disfrutar sus alimentos.

-Mis sagrados alimentos –se dice a sí mismo – pero volveré por ellos…

Miroku encuentra los cuerpos moribundos de sus amigos… los Cazadores los toman, y llevan a cada uno al lugar donde se les indica…

Miroku se queda con Kagome, y realiza el mismo doloroso ritual que hiciera Inuyasha con él.

Kagome muere como humana… nace otra inmortal…

**Inuyasha logra llegar al planeta capital de la República Solar, llamado Nova Terra. Tanta gente… tanta comida!! **

**Los Cazadores han estado todo el tiempo pisándole los talones. Pero él siempre se escabulle. Una o dos veces ha tenido la sensación de que Miroku esta cerca… y hay alguien más…**

**-Vaya, vaya!! ¿Así que ese traidor revivió a otro? –Sonríe malicioso – pues cuando lo vea, tendré que preguntarle acerca de sus remilgos…**

**Lilith siempre está cerca de él. No sabe bien como, pero ella puede estar donde sea que él esté- Así que ahora se regodea en el placer de tanta gente sufriendo.**

**Los Asesinos, que los Cazadores suelen llamar como "Guerreros del Mal" han llegado a Nova Terra… Y cada uno se dedica a la tarea que hace mejor… Kouga recorre de punta a punta el planeta a toda velocidad, buscando una imagen, un sonido… Sesshoumaru se concentra buscando la fuente de la maldad… Sango vigila con sus prodigiosos ojos… y Kagome y Miroku tratan de ocultar su esencia, que saben que, Inuyasha, como su padre, puede sentir con gran facilidad.**

**-Kagome… ¿quieres enfrentarle esta vez? –Miroku aludía a la ocasión en que lo atraparon. Ella prefirió no verle, por que sabía que las palabras que el le diría le romperían lo que le quedaba de bueno en su alma –**

**-Sí, maestro, es lo mejor… durante todos esto siglos, pensé mucho, y me arrepentí de no haberme mostrado en esa ocasión… tengo que decirle lo que pasó… por que ese fue el motivo de que se volviera lo que es ahora…**

**-Como lo desees… sabes que cuentas conmigo… con todos nosotros.**

**-¿Maestro?**

**-Dime, Querida…**

**-¿Cuándo lo venzamos, me dirá como hacer para morir?**

**-Por supuesto!... lo haremos juntos…**

**El grupo en pleno, se reúne en una protuberancia rocosa de la cordillera montañosa que atraviesa el planeta horizontalmente… conversan mientras comen. Cada uno ha traído lo necesario… Kagome y Miroku son voluntariamente vegetarianos… Sesshoumaru no come, solo bebe agua… y Kouga y Sango comen carne y sangre obtenida por medio de los Procuradores…**

**Cuando ésta Orden apareció, hace casi 4000 años, tenían un nombre harto rimbombante: "Orden de los Iluminados Proveedores de la Palabra Para la Salvación"… o algo así… que ya se ha perdido en las neblinas del tiempo… se dedicaban a ayudar a las criaturas del mal que desearan proteger a la humanidad… consiguiéndoles sangre, o alimento sin tener que matar a nadie… con el paso de los milenios todo eso se redujo a "los Procuradores", ya que, valga la redundancia, procuraban alimentos y una vida creíble a todos los inmortales, cuya alma fuese aún buena. **

**Un viento helado les azotó de pronto…**

**Una silueta flotaba ante ellos… **

**Inuyasha, vestido con camisa negra estilo oriental y pantalón del mismo color… una túnica en un rojo oscuro, toda bordada en oro en el bies, ondeaba majestuosa en el vacío, las mangas, muy amplias, se abatían contra el viento… el conjunto era magnífico…estaba justo frente a ellos, el cabello que había tomado un raro color plata durante su encierro, volaba suelto a su alrededor. Lo único de él que permanecía intacto, eran los ojos. **

**En ese momento, Kagome recordó por que se había enamorado de él hacía tantos años. Esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado, que le habían dicho tantas cosas… esos ojos… era prisionera de sus ojos… al igual que Miroku.**

**Los Asesinos y los Cazadores reaccionaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero el Primogénito era demasiado veloz… aunque le dispararon (en vano, porque las flechas y balas eran inútiles con él), solo esquivaba sin problemas…**

**Inuyasha llevaba las manos empapadas en sangre. Venía de una matanza (una "cena" le llamaba él) y percibió a sus "hijos"… **

**Nunca se esperó que la otra presencia fuera ella…**

**Kagome… su Kagome…**

**El Señor del Caos se detuvo en seco… no sabía como reaccionar ante eso… ella olía como él… como Miroku… entonces… ¿Miroku la había revivido?**

**-Sí, Inuyasha –respondió a sus pensamientos, el antiguo amigo – la reviví ese día… creo que no lo has olvidado.**

**-Inuyasha… -Kagome lo miraba de un modo raro… - Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte nada…**

**Entonces, sintió otra presencia, distinta y poderosa, a sus espaldas… giró lento, como dando tiempo al ser de huir… grande fue su diversión al ver quien era…**

**-Sesshoumaru… -El aire falló en sus pulmones, ahogando las palabras que pretendía decir **

**-Hermano… - era hermoso… Todo de blanco, con algunos motivos en púrpura azulado, las alas blancas con las puntas grises… era un ángel… no… era un demonio de la mas elevada alcurnia… una creación del diablo – Nos volvemos a encontrar…**

**Inuyasha recuperó la compostura, no en vano era quien era… el hijo primogénito de Lilith… **

**-¿No se suponía que te había matado de nuevo? –pregunta, burlonamente, Inuyasha - ¿Es que no te puedes pudrir en paz?**

**-Inuyasha… hermano… no puedo morir –Sesshoumaru entorna sus ojos dorados- soy un demonio… uno muy poderoso…**

**-No tanto como yo… pero esta bien… esto se hará mas divertido!! –Busca con los ojos a su alrededor - ¿y donde se escondieron el lobo y la vampiresa?... juro que los ví al llegar!**

**-Aquí estamos, Amigo… - Kouga ahora posee una voz metálica, como si de su pecho saliera un gruñido profundo cada vez que habla…**

**-Me ha alegrado mucho verles!! Espero que podamos conversar en alguna ocasión… pero por el momento… me retiro… voy a una cena… -Inuyasha les sonríe, seductor…**

_Flashback _

Habían vuelto a reunirse… todo aquel grupo, a quienes antes uniera una profunda amistad, ahora les unía una misión mortal…

Tenían que matarle… aunque eso les doliera.

- Deberán eliminarle… aunque será difícil – les había aclarado Hapuseneb… maestro de los Vampiros - no conocemos su debilidad…

- Ya resulta bastante peligroso el hecho de que pueda existir tanto de día como de noche –uno de los seis Antiguos maestros de los lobos, parecía demasiado pensativo – y por ser hijo de Lilith, no creo que podamos vencerle solos…

-¿A que se refiere, Padre? –pregunta Kouga. A pesar de ser más poderoso que todos los maestros reunidos, su calidad de Hijo, le impelía a ser respetuoso - ¿A quien tendremos que pedir ayuda?

- A mi Señor – Gabriel ha hablado. Nada hay como esa voz, que resuena como melodía… pero impone un temor reverencial – nuestro Padre es el único que puede ayudarles… pero será cuestión de ustedes, que él sea vencido…

- Su poder es excesivo… y sus ansias de muerte le rebasan – Kagome no puede evitar un sollozo… no importa cuantos siglos pasen… lo amará toda la existencia

- Y es que si no hubiese sido por mi culpa… ¿Por qué no nos escuchó? – Sesshoumaru, al lado de Azrael, compite con él en belleza - si tan solo…

- El hubiera no existe, hijito… ya ves… si tan solo a mi no se me hubiera antojado rebelarme – Azrael puede ser bastante sardónico – ahora solo queda el futuro…

-Y no queda mas opción… pero ¿Cómo matarle?... por que ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que queda de su corazón, si es que aún queda algo – Miroku ha envejecido sistemáticamente, aunque solo en espíritu… a pesar de ser solo la progenie de Inuyasha, todos le temen, por su inmenso poder – y yo aún no puedo olvidar sus ojos…

-¿Y como es que llegó a convertirse en eso? –Sango pregunta sobre la creación de Inuyasha – ¿Quién le creó?

-Lilith… - la voz proviene de ningún lado… - la Primera… la Cruel… la Asesina…

_Fin del Flashback_

**Inuyasha se ha desvanecido en una nube repentina…**

**Se dirige a su madre, quien lo espera en una nueva cueva…**

**-Lilith… - el hijo la enfrenta, dominante – ¡madre!**

**-¿Qué te sucede?**

**- Han vuelto… todos ellos…**

**- ¿Acaso te preocupa?... nada pueden hacerte, mientras tú no lo desees…**

**-¿Queda algo de mi antiguo corazón? –Inuyasha no puede encontrarlo, si es que aún lo hay - ¿algo que yo deba saber?**

**-Todo lo que debes saber, ya lo sabes… y más… ven… ven aquí, mi pequeño… hazme feliz nuevamente…**

**Lilith arrastra a Inuyasha hacia la cama, hecha de colchones de plumas, y cubierta con suaves pieles de blanco armiño… criatura enferma, le lleva a un torbellino de placeres carnales…**

**Desnuda lentamente a Inuyasha, besando cada parte de la tibia piel que se le va presentando… **

**El hombre solo gime bajo, perdido en recuerdos de goces inimaginables…**

**Lilith llega hacia su pantalón, donde, conocedora, encuentra el aún dormido miembro del joven… desabrochando las ropas, atrapa entre sus dedos hábiles la piel caliente y viva, y la introduce en su boca, lamiendo y besando con ancestral experiencia… mientras, sus manos recorren el pecho musculoso, y llegan a la boca, introduciendo un dedo en ella…**

**Inuyasha muerde la mano que se le ofrece, haciéndola sangrar… succiona la herida, mientras Lilith succiona su cuerpo, anhelando extraer su blanco premio… su lengua recorre ardiente su tensa carne…**

**Ya no puede más, y explota en la boca de la que llama creadora, mientras ella sonríe… pero no ha acabado**

**Ahora, él, ansioso por más, la toma de los hombros, y jalándola hacia sí, la empuja para quedar encima suyo… busca su boca, introduciendo su lengua… ella se queja ante las caricias violentas… porque ha tomado sus pechos y jala sus pezones con fiereza…**

**Entonces la lengua del hombre baja, dejando un húmedo camino en su cuello hasta encontrar los enhiestos pezones oscurecidos, mordiéndolos con ansias, hasta sacar de ellos el fluido alimenticio que jamás han dejado de producir…**

**Al salir su leche, ella experimenta la amenaza de un orgasmo…**

**-Entra!! –suplica ella… eso lo enciende más – Entra y destrózame!**

**El hombre no le da ninguna oportunidad, con salvaje embestida, sin ninguna dulzura o afecto, se introduce en su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar… empuja cada vez mas fuerte… ella sangra… los gritos de placer y de dolor se entremezcla en una cacofonía histérica.**

**Poco a poco, Lilith siente ese hormigueo en su vientre, que se va recorriendo a sus piernas, para regresar y colmarla toda… su éxtasis es tan violento, que muerde un hombro de Inuyasha mientras culmina… el caliente fluir de su esencia vuelve loco al muchacho, que vuelve a explotar… pero ahora en el vientre de la criatura… su espalda se arquea mientras su rostro se contrae en un gesto que casi parece de dolor…**

**Ambos descansan… él en su pecho, mientras sigue succionando levemente los oscuros pezones, con la boca muy abierta para rodear toda la arrugada y endurecida areola, lamiendo sus fluidos dulces… **

**Ella abrazándolo, gimiendo de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que él la succiona…**

**-Estamos a mano… madre… -le susurra, sensual**

**-Jamás estaremos a mano… hijo – ella lo besa apasionadamente, y luego le deja recostarse a descansar… - no importa a cuantas criaturas posea… siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado…**

**Inuyasha, en sus momentos de culminación, siempre tiene en mente a Kagome…**

" **Y a mi, Lilith, sin importar cuantas veces te posea… jamás se me borrará su imagen…"**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Retorcido retorcido… retooooorciiiidooooooo!!... válgame, me desconozcooooo!


	4. ENFRENTAMIENTOS

EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS

_**Atención:**_** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… pero la historia es mía… así que disfrútenla…**

_**Advertencia:**_** Este fic contiene escenas violentas (verdaderamente Gore) así como otras cosas no aptas para menores, pervertidos crónicos, o puritanos incurables… no acepto reclamaciones de ningún tipo… besos…**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL CAOS**

**EL PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO**

_Y dijo Dios… "no es bueno que el hombre viva solo… hagámosle una__ compañera para que sojuzguen juntos la tierra, y todo lo que se mueve, y vuela, y todo lo que hay en el mar…_

_Y así fue, que del barro, formó Dios a una criatura humana… y al ver su obra, Dios dijo, "Es bueno" y la dotó de la llama procreadora… para luego insuflar su aliento de vida en ella._

_Y Adán al ver a su compañera, se regocijó, pues era hermosa, diciendo: "Deberemos darte un Nombre"_

_Pero ella dijo… "Mi nombre es Lilith"_

_Y Ella, Lilith, era igual a él, y sojuzgaba a su lado todo lo creado sobre la faz del mundo, y Dios les dijo que se reprodujeran, y que llenaran la tierra…_

_Fue entonces que Adán quiso Dominarla a ella, siendo él, el primero en ser formado por el aliento divino…_

**Cuantas veces había soñado con esa oportunidad… ¿y ahora que haría?**

**El magnífico demonio lunar jamás había perdido la obsesión por encontrarlo. Sabía que tenían que acabar con él, por que su sola existencia amenazaba el equilibrio absoluto del universo.**

**Pero se sabía culpable de tan tremendo sacrilegio…**

**Por que aunque nunca lo confesó abiertamente a nadie (aunque Azrael lo supo, al leer su alma), en realidad, él **_**deseaba**_** a la mujer de su hermano.**

**Y ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar, lucharían a muerte. Sesshoumaru, el poderoso… el sereno… el imperturbable… cargaba con la culpabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros…**

**Por que si Inuyasha lo hubiera escuchado, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…**

**El demonio flotaba ante ellos, observando la luna, costumbre particular que había adoptado tras la primera batalla que enfrentaron con el "Primogénito"…**

**- Sesshoumaru, deja de comerte el cerebro –le pide Kouga- no tengo idea que tanto estas elucubrando en tu retorcida mente… pero ahora lo único importante es encontrarlo…**

**- Mh –suspira el demonio – déjame en paz, Lobo…**

**- Vamos, Sesshoumaru, a estas alturas… ¿y aún no entiendes que somos un equipo? –Sango lo observaba por encima del borde de su copa, repleta de sangre fresca – solo no eres nadie… nos necesitas…**

**-Como nosotros a ti –sentenció Miroku, a quien los siglos le habían regalado un ácido sentido del humor – digo… solo a ti podemos enviarte en primera fila… por más que te despedaces, siempre te unes de nuevo…**

**- ¿Usará algún pegamento especial? –sigue el General Lobo- digo… casi no se notan las uniones…**

**- ¡Eso es verdad! – Kagome reía mostrando su blanca dentadura- ¡sigues igual de bonito!... ¿todo te funciona igual, verdad?**

**- Ahhhh!! Eso es algo que me gustaría comprobar con mis propias manos –suspira Kouga**

**- ¿No sería… con tus propios ojos? –Pregunta la Vampiresa, sonriendo con malignidad… una gota de su bebida carmesí, escurre lenta de la comisura de sus labios - ¿Kouga?**

**- ¡No!... es mejor tocar… por que solo ver… pues…**

**- ¡Lobo! –rugió el pálido ser – ni siquiera lo pienses…**

**- ¡Oh! Sesshoumaru… - Miroku levita lentamente hacia él – vamos… sabes que solo tratamos de animarte**

**- Yo no –aclara el lobo – yo hablo en serio… ¡ese trasero!…**

**-Kouga!! -Kagome se carcajea fuertemente, pero el sonido de esa risa resulta escalofriante, cuando parece que salen varias voces de su garganta al mismo tiempo - ¡Sabes bien que Sesshoumaru hizo voto de castidad!**

**- Bueno… el podría solo quedarse quieto… - los ojos de Sango lanzan destellos naranjas- de acuerdo a las reglas de Azrael… eso sería algo así como… ¿no cooperar?**

**-Basta – Sesshoumaru los mira, como escudriñándolos, furioso - ¿Cómo tienen humor para bromas estúpidas, cuando Inuyasha acaba de estar ante nosotros?**

**- En primer lugar…. No son bromas estúpidas – aclara la Sacerdotisa Oscura- en segundo lugar, precisamente por eso… por que si Él ya se presentó, significa que estamos cerca del objetivo…**

**- Además somos demasiado viejos para también estar amargados –Miroku vuelve a su lugar, flotando, y se acomoda para llevarse unas uvas a la boca- y sobre tu voto de castidad…**

**- ¿Jamás me dejarán en paz? –El demonio se lleva la mano a la frente en un gesto de desaliento - ¿Qué tiene mi voto?**

**- ¿Podrías reconsiderarlo? –Sigue el hombre de ojos azules- digo… ¿Cómo para que lo necesitas?... **

**- ¡¿Tu también?!**

**- Oye… eres tan lindo… - Ahora el Hijo de Inuyasha le dedicó la mirada más libidinosa de su repertorio… que era sumamente amplio****, y aún más temible, conociendo su origen.**

**Toda la "conversación" fue presenciada por los Cazadores, quienes, además del natural temor que les inspiraban, se descubrieron aún mas horrorizados por su singular sentido de la diversión.**

**No importaba cuan preparados estuvieran, a pesar del entrenamiento, que había pasado de generación en generación en la Orden de los Cazadores de la Luz, nadie les había preparado en verdad para lidiar con esta clase de seres.**

**No solo eran despiadados asesinos, lo más mortífero entre lo mortífero… deseaban salvar todo lo vivo…**

**Los Procuradores, más habituados a coexistir con todo tipo de seres, sabían bien que la edad provocaba un extraño abandono de todas las leyes y restricciones morales o mentales que las criaturas tuviesen anteriormente…**

**Como solía decir Azrael… "¿Cuanto mas bajo podemos caer?"**

**--**

El silencio de la Gran Sala, era tan denso, que podía cortarse con cuchillo.

Un temor reverencial apareció en los ojos de todos los malignos, conociendo, los más antiguos, el origen de la voz que había hablado…

- ¿Quién ha sido? –Sango temblaba como una hoja, y se sorprendió al notar que su Padre, que solía ser más bien una especie de estatua de infinita indiferencia, había pegado un respingo ahogado… -¿Quién ha hablado?

-Lilith – continuó la voz, pareciendo acercarse cada vez más – la única otra criatura, además de Adán, formada por la propia mano del Dador de Vida…

Y ante ellos, y para su tremendo asombro, causando un repentino arrodillarse de todos los presentes (Excepto Gabriel, que se encontraba en elegante reverencia, con una espada desenvainada en gesto noble) se materializó un Ser, más grandioso que todo lo que conocieran…

- Hemos de intervenir, puesto que no será destrozada la creación ni lo creado… -su voz era suave, pero provocaba a la reverencia – Deben eliminarle…

-Señor, Hijo de Dios… -Miroku le hablaba con voz temblorosa por la emoción - ¿Entiendes nuestro dolor?

-Sí… Nuestro Padre entiende…

- Deben saber que aún poseen el Libre Albedrío… pues ese tesoro entregado a la humanidad desde hace milenios, no les puede ser arrebatado… -el Ser, paseó la mirada, dubitativo y apesadumbrado - más sean prudentes… está escrito en el Libro… sean prudentes, estaremos con ustedes… Mi Padre les protegerá… y yo estaré con ustedes…

-Señor –Kagome, aterrada, se atrevió a dirigirse a él, debido a la dulzura de su aspecto - ¿Tu sabes lo que ocurrió?

- Sí hija mía –esas dos últimas palabras derritieron el corazón de los Asesinos – no debes preocuparte…

-¿Pero yo? –Sesshoumaru se debatía entre el dolor y la necesidad - ¿Señor Mío… que hay de mi?

-Conoces la realidad de tu corazón… más sin embargo, la respuesta te será revelada a su debido tiempo… -Él lo miraba con una ternura paternal inmensa – cumple con tu deber…

En ese momento, una gran explosión de luz invadió el recinto, atravesando los cuerpos de los Asesinos, y haciéndoles flotar por unos minutos… parecía que algo interactuaba con ellos…

_La Luz Dialogaba con ellos…_

La respuesta estaba en el amor… la fórmula les fue entregada…

Al otro extremo del mundo, en su suntuosa caverna, Inuyasha y su madre descansaban de la carnicería del día. El joven se lavaba las costras de sangre seca que cubrían buena parte de su bello exterior.

Sus cabellos, negros como ónix, destilaban agua enrojecida, que parecía no querer acabarse…

Inuyasha estaba enterado del Concilio efectuado en su honor…

- ¿Sería bueno presentarme, Lilith? –pregunta, sardónico

- No… ellos deberán buscarte… recuerda que es un honor para ellos el seguir tu rastro… - la mujer agita su roja cabellera, como fuego, recordándole al hombre, su re-nacimiento.

- Cometí un grave error…

- Lo sé… recreaste un compañero para ti, y te traicionó… no debes juzgarte duramente –contestó ella, con voz pastosa – aún no ha muerto la totalidad de tu alma… pero pronto pasará…

-Ojala…-suspiró resignado – ojala… por que la ira me consume…

- Eso, hijo mío… debes aprovecharlo…

--

**El siniestro, pero inenarrablemente atractivo grupo, se encaminaba, por decirlo de algún modo, al edificio donde permanecerían, buscando la solución a su mayor incógnita. En la puerta, un hombrecillo canoso y afable les recibió.**

**Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar un gemido doloroso…**

**El silencio de los demás fue suficientemente comprensible…**

**-Bienvenidos, jóvenes… es momento de que tomen un descanso… - el anciano les presenta la encorvada espalda, y se interna en las profundidades del templo – hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… empezaba a preocuparme por ustedes… ¿No parece increíble? Los Guardianes se han retirado, y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar…**

**-¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? –inquirió Miroku, intrigado**

**- No puedes convivir con mortales, menos en un cargo como éste, sin pasar por un mortal… además… es agradable como todos tienen consideraciones con un pobre anciano…**

**-Pero tú… ¿no eras nuestro enemigo más acérrimo? –Sango permanecía serena, pero evidentemente preparada para una batalla - ¿Cuántas veces intentaste matarnos?**

**-Eso era, Querida, antes de conocer la verdadera historia de su creación… mis hijos y yo, nos hemos preparado desde entonces para apoyarlos…**

**-Pero después intentarás matarnos a todos –Kagome hablaba sin inflexiones, como perdida en sus pensamientos – después de que eliminemos a Inuyasha…**

**-Ah… el Primogénito… tienes razón Preciosa… - poco a poco, el hombrecillo parecía perder edad y ganar centímetros – pero hasta que ése día llegue… soy su mejor amigo…**

**La piel arrugada cobraba vida y tersura, los ojos grisáceos por cataratas antiguas, recuperaban su brillo, y su color… un escarlata casi gentil. El cabello, ralo, casi una blanca pelusa, brotaba espeso, castaño oscuro, ondulante y largo…**

**- Náraku –al fin Kouga habló, con un dejo de sarcasmo en la rotunda voz – un Híbrido… así que aún vives…**

**- ¿Acaso no te alegras, General? –un muchacho albino, de ojos violeta pálido se materializó casi frente al Lobo – Solo estamos aquí para ayudarles en esta búsqueda infernal…**

**-Para eso estamos aquí – Náraku les miraba casi con ****ternura – luego seremos libres…**

**-¿Qué fue de la niña? –****Soltó de pronto Kagome, descubriendo un rictus de dolor en el rostro de su anfitrión - ¿Kanna, se llamaba?**

**- Murió… hace mucho –contestó el jovencito**

**- Inuyasha la mató –Náraku hablaba, ligeramente distinto - ¿Ahora comprenden por que pueden confiar en mí?**

**Un silencio tácito los cubrió, como muda aceptación de las palabras del hombre. Sí, si algo era seguro, era que lo único que Náraku había amado de verdad, había sido esa niña… una autista dotada de valiosos poderes extrasensoriales…**

**Su única hija legítima… **

**La única nacida de Kagura, su esposa… quien muriera tras la salvaje violación de que fue objeto por parte del Primogénito…**

**- Debemos prepararnos –esta vez, Miroku rompió con las cavilaciones de los reunidos – ésta vez, no podremos volver a atarle…**

**--**

Náraku Hideki, un famoso investigador de lo paranormal, estaba recibiendo notas confusas respecto a un peligro inminente…

Hacía algunos meses que perseguía a un hombre lobo, bastante poderoso, por cierto…

Fue entonces que se topó con él. Con Sesshoumaru.

-Aléjate de nosotros –amenazó el demonio, furioso – aléjate de ésta búsqueda, que solo te acarreará desgracias

- ¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme nada, engendro del mal? –Y agitó frente a su nariz un crucifijo de plata, una verdadera reliquia sagrada – ¡Muere criatura infernal!

- No he de matarte, por que no me interesa tu vida –El demonio, tomó con delicadeza el sagrado objeto, dejando pasmado al hombre – pero si sigues tras nosotros, encontrarás más de lo que deseas saber…

- ¿De que hablas? –Náraku, por primera vez, sintió miedo - ¿Por qué me adviertes?

-¿Por qué deseas destruirnos?

- Mi padre fue un Cazador… y ahora deseo proteger su legado…

- No sigas en tu empresa –Sesshoumaru se elevaba sobre su cabeza, majestuoso – desiste, y aleja a tu familia…

Pero no hizo caso… ¡Por supuesto que no!... su hija, la dulce y silenciosa Kanna, había previsto que habría una gran masacre… había hablado de un cambio de existencia…

Náraku Hideki se esforzó tanto, que logró encontrarse con Inuyasha cara a cara.

Obviamente, a éste le causó tanta gracia, que decidió, en retribución a su osadía, ir a su hogar personalmente…

_Y matar a su familia…_

-Vaya, vaya –Inuyasha se encontraba plantado frente a una aterrorizada mujer, Kagura – eres bonita… me divertirás un rato… luego ya veremos…

Y se lanzó sobre ella, como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, ultrajándola de un modo tan violento, que quedó bañado en la sangre de la mujer.

Mayor fue su placer, al detectar que había estado embarazada…

Los gemidos casi imperceptibles de ella, brotaban de unos labios rotos, con la cara llena de golpes, y el cuerpo arañado hasta casi verse los huesos en algunas partes… su vientre había sido abierto, con el único fin de sacar al nonato…

Lo dejaría como un presente para su anterior valiente visitante.

Lo que la mantenía aún unida a este mundo, era su preocupación por su hija.

Kanna fue degollada, para luego vaciar sus órganos en un festín macabro, que el Primogénito aprovechó al máximo.

Además, la chiquilla, que ni siquiera había gritado, (para su gran disgusto) poseía unas enormes cualidades… fue divertido observar su cara, en un gesto de completo espanto, frente a él, ya sin vida, mientras sorbía lentamente los asquerosos trozos de tejidos que antes fueran los interiores del cuerpecito inerte.

Eso fue lo que Náraku descubrió al llegar a casa… jurándose a sí mismo encontrar a todos los Malignos del mundo, y destruirlos con sus propias manos.

Eso antes de saber que el verdadero causante, fue el galante, y educado joven que conociera en esa extravagante cena de investigadores.

- Lo peor de todo… -se dijo a sí mismo, muchas veces – es que me había caído bien…

--

**Ahora, el antiguamente investigador, estaba unido a las filas de los inmortales, habiendo cruzado, por medio de la ingeniería biogenética, su ADN con la de varias criaturas del mal. Ayudado por un muy divertido A****zrael, salió de ese laboratorio con nuevos y asombrosos poderes, y una vida en extremo podrida… **

**Poco después, con sus propios tejidos, formó otras criaturas más, extensiones, diría él, sardónico.**

**- Y ahora estoy para indicarles el camino –comentó de pronto, diluyendo las visiones que habían poseído a todos – y una vez que lo eliminemos, cumpliré mi juramento…**

**-Una vez que lo eliminemos, Náraku –espetó, violento, Miroku –tu también deberás morir.**

**-Créeme, si te digo, Sacerdote Oscuro… que yo mismo me encargaré de ello…**

**Y se internaron**** lenta y parsimoniosamente en las catacumbas del templo, que por el momento, se estaba convirtiendo en su cuartel. **

**Y la escena que los recibió, no terminó por alegrarles. Pero debían reconocer que el trabajo del híbrido era impresionante.**

**En un cine retro, como daban en llamarles a los inmensos proyectores en cuatro dimensiones que eran la atracción más grande de la ciudad de Asoria, Inuyasha disfrutaba de una buena película, acompañándose de un vaso grande de refresco, y unas frituras.**

**A su alrededor, un respetuoso silencio reinaba.**

**Tal vez, era por que todos los asistentes estaban muertos… desde el encargado de los pases, hasta el controlador de cabina…**

**Un río escarlata y negruzco surcaba los pasillos, dejando un desagradable olor a desolación y terror. Lilith, sentada con toda propiedad a su lado, observaba atentamente las figuras que se movían ante ellos, aparentemente interesada en la trama.**

**-¿Fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti, madre? –pregunto en susurros, Inuyasha**

**- No, necesito más… -ella contestó en murmullos – necesito más dolor…**

**- Entonces, salgamos de aquí… conozco un lindo bar multisex a unas cuantas cuadras… será interesante**

**Y se levantaron cuidadosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en una burla descarada, como si fuesen a molestar a los demás espectadores…**

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
